Scars Behind The Mask
by Kaytlyn Smith
Summary: This is a tragic story of love and loss. This story will follow Haymitch Abernathy the year he was reaped for the Hunger Games. DISCLAIMER::: I do not own any of the characters or the gist of the story. I do not own any pictures used for this story. Some quotes are taken from the movie or story line of the second Quarter Quale and the first hunger games movie.


I blinked quickly as the sun awoke me from my daze. The sun shown bright through the cracks in the window by my bed. I sighed. I rolled out of bed slowly as the thoughts and possibilities of the day danced through my head. I got out of the bed and walked  
into the bathroom.

"Listen to yourself," I laughed looking at my reflection in the mirror. "you go through this every single year, yet here you are. But, what makes this year so different?"

I splashed cold water on my face as I prepared my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth as I stared off into space. My mind went straight to the nightmares hat had kept me up for months in anticipation for today. So much...blood. So many victims. 10 minutes  
went by and I pulled the toothbrush from my mouth. Blood covered it, and as I spit into the sink, blood came with it. I grimaced knowing I had forgotten what I was doing to begin with. I rinsed my mouth with cool water.

I walked to the bathtub and started my bath. Mom had laid out a specific outfit she wished I would wear. Might as well right? But what would I be dressing for? My victory or my funeral? I sighed as I soaked in the bathtub for what seemed like hours.  
 _  
_

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ "Haymitch Abernathy. If you do not hurry you won't have time to eat breakfast!" My Mother's shrill voice echoed through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming mom." I sighed angrily as I climbed out of the bathtub.

I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out into the cool air of the hallway. I walked into my bedroom and noticed the outfit laying folded on my bed. I slowly got dressed into the plaid button up shirt and ripped blue jeans. I sighed and walked  
down stairs.

I was greeted by my little brother waiting around the corner to strike. I walked into the kitchen as he lunged himself onto my back. I laughed a little and swirled around.

"Hey kiddo. How goes it?" I smiled removing him from my back and messing up his already neat hair.

"Haymiiiiitchhhh! You know I hate when you do that!" He groaned in frustration.

I laughed and grabbed a piece of toast mom had made.

"You better eat more then that." She warned. "It is such a lovely day outside." She added on a side note staring through the window.

"Yes. Such a lovely day to take cattle out to slaughter." I grunted as I ate my toast.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen a shoe flying st my head. I quickly ducked as it flew past. "Haymitch Abernathy! You know that y'all is not aloud in front of your brother!" Mom screamed.

I laughed. "Woman. You're getting out of shape. You used to be able to hit me from miles away. Now you can't touch me from 3 feet away!"

She shook her head. "You better get to the square. It's almost time." She said slowly as she made a face. "Every year, to tell my boy those words, it leaves a bitter taste."

I nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As I walked by my little brother Ian and messed his hair up again. I ran out the door.

I smiled as I stared into the eyes of the young girl that stole my heart.

"Hey gorgeous. You look stunning today. I'm a little jealous. Why give those pigs in the capitol a good show?" I grimaced as the words escaped my lips. The thought of her in the arena was unbearable.

She brushed her lips against mine before I could say more.

"It's not for them. It's for you." She smiled wildly.

She gripped my hand as we walked. We neared the square as she gripped tighter. I wrapped her in my arms.

"You will be just fine. We will get through this. We always do." I whispered. "Now, go and get in line with your group. I'll see you soon my dear Efthemia."

I walked over to sign in. As they pricked my finger and led me to where I was to stand, I looked across the crowd to see if I could still see my dearest. It was no use. I stood silently. My hands starting to shake. The escort took the stage.

She smiled, an eerie grin. The grin of what I pictured would be the Grim Reaper. Only fitting for someone of her status. Her long black hair had a silver tone to it. She was dressed more for a funeral then a ceremony. I found myself laughing at the irony.

"Hello district 12!" She stared enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Second Quarter Quale! I'm sure you all know the rules of these games. We will be reaping 4 tributes from each district this year! Isn't that exciting?! Now without further delay, how about  
we get to it then? Ladies first."

She ruffled her hand into the bowl of names.l for what seemed like forever. I don't care about my name. As long as Efthemia was spared, I was fine. She pulled out two pieces of paper.

"Elizabeth Jackson! Maysilee Donner!" The escort cheered. "Now, the boys."

I sighed in relief as she dug her hand into the bowl for two more names. My breath caught in my chest. My heartbeat sounded so loud. I could feel it drumming in my chest.

"Devyn Donohugh! Haymitch Abernathy!" She screamed with such heart breaking enthusiasm.

A few of the boys pushed me to go further, my feet felt planted to the ground. A peacekeeper grabbed me by the arm.

"If you know what's good for you, you will walk boy." He threatened. What did he think he could do? Kill me? It seemed I was already on the Kill list.

I walked slowly up to the stage and stood by my fellow tributes. They soon escorted us back to a separate room. I can only assume it was to say our goodbyes.

My whole family was brought in together. My mother, brother and my beloved. They each gave me a hug. My mom held me tightly in her arms. My brother weeped into my shirt. Efthemia looked at me for a moment.

"Haymitch. Stay Alive." She said in a weak voice. A tear fell down her flawless cheek. I leaned her to me and kissed where it had fallen.

"I promise. I'll come home to all of you. This is not goodbye." I whispered as the peace keepers took them away.

Not long after they escorted us to the train. No one bothered speaking. From the looks of it, they seemed just as in disbelief as I was. As we slowly boarded the train, I came to realize. I must make it out alive.

I vowed to myself, for my loved ones. I. Will. Stay. Alive. 


End file.
